When Time is Altered
by FmaFan10
Summary: RemusMione story! Mione goes back in time to the Marauder Era. She falls in love. R&R please! Chappy four soon to come!
1. chapter 1

**Author Notes: Ok, well I want to thank you all for your reviews!! I have decided to rewrite these chapters, because frankly I think they are crap! anyhow, I hope you all like the rewrite. read my author notes on the bottom!**

**A.N. Ok this is my first fan fic that is on the site, and that I actually plan to finish.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything!!! Even though I wish I was J.K.R.**

**Warning - This contains a lot of fighting, and battle, and blood and gore, and death. Oh and there are some spoilers, it is sixth year, just so you know. And Hermy was never really turned into a werewolf in the book just so you know. And she doesn't really go back in time lol.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Time is Altered**

_**By. FmaFan10**_

Hermione could not sleep, so she decided to go down stairs and see if anything was on TV. When Hermione was half way down the stairs she heard a voice, of a person whom she did not like at all. A man she despised more than his son, it was none other then Lucius Malfoy.

He said "Well, look who we got here, the filthy mudblood parents of little mudblood Granger."

Hermione's father said "What is your business here?"

Malfoy said "I think that you are in no position to be asking the questions here."

Then all of a sudden Hermione was grabbed by none other the Bellatrix Lestrange, the person who killed Sirius, "Lucius look who I found!"

Malfoy started to laugh, "It seems we don't need her parents anymore."

With that said Malfoy sent two Avada Kedva at her mother and father.

Hermione couldn't believe what she just saw. Her parents were... dead.

"Mum?" no response.

"Dad?" again no response.

Hermione looked around through blurry eyes and her eyes landed on Fenrir Greyback.

Malfoy Sr. said "Greyback you know what you're supposed to do."

Greyback started to go near Hermione.

Her eyes widened in terror, her heart pounding in her ears. Swallowing hard, she took a step back but to her dismay had no where to go as she backed into the wall. Fenrir gave a wolfish smile and transformed, the sickening crunch of his bones making her go pale. The wolfish smile remained in his second form and she nearly threw up at the glee in his eyes. He walked up to her and attacking her.

And that night was the full moon so, thus Hermione was now a werewolf.

The death eaters tortured her, using all sort of dark curses. Just as Lucius Malfoy was going to force himself upon Hermione, the Aurors showed up, and two order members, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks to be exact. The death eaters could easily see they were out numbered, so they apparted away from the once calm and peaceful place of the Granger home, where there was now blood and two dead body's, that once were Hermione's mother and father.

Seeing she was finally safe she passed out. Remus ran over to her picking her up and trying to see if she was still alive.

"Hermione! Wake up, please wake up!" Franticly trying to wake her up.

That horrible night just so happened to be December 24, 1996.

The death eaters went into her home at 3:00 Am. And tortured her till dawn.

After, the Aurors and Tonks and Remus came the Aurors took care of the Granger home, while Remus apparted to Hogwarts to take Hermione to the hospital wing, while Tonks stayed back to get Hermione's belongings, and a single photograph of Hermione and her parents, on the fireplace mantle.

She was taken to the hospital wing, and slept until around 8:00 Pm on December the 25th, 1996.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..."

"Ron!! Look Hermione is awake!"

Hermione opened her eyes, and then quickly shut them, then reopened them again.

"Harry? Where am I? How did I did I get here?"

"Oh. Hermione! You are in the hospital wing, don't you remember what happened?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I do, I remember. Oh Merlin, their really dead aren't they?"

"Mione, were sorry to tell you this but yes they are." Ron said in a sad voice.

All Hermione could say was "oh"

"Dumbledore and Lupin are in his office, talking about something or other in his office, but they'll be happy you're awake." Just then they appeared in the hospital wing.

"Ahh. Mrs. Granger, you're awake. How are you doing?" Asked the oh so smart Albus Dumbledore.

"Besides my splitting headache, and finding out I'm an orphan, I'm doing alright."

"Oh Hermione we thought you weren't going to wake up. Listen Hermione, we need to tell you something." Remus talking for the first time since arriving in the hospital wing.

"What is it professor Lupin?"

"Ok, well last night do you remember when you were bitten by Fenrir Greyback?"

"Of course how could I forget?"

"Well, Madame Pomfrey ran some tests, and I could tell last night seeing as how I am one. Well you are now a werewolf."

"Oh" Hermione looked down at her blankets, and was really sad, but to Remus her emotions were just rolling off her onto him.

"So, what does this mean now?" said Hermione

"Well Miss. Granger you will be doing your transmutations in the shrieking shake of course!" Dumbledore said the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Ok professor."

"So, now that business is taken care of, why don't we open our Christmas gifts?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ok, well this is the final time I redo this chapter! Ok it is finally ok!

A.N. Ok, peeps here how it goes. This is the rewrite. I hated the original so I redid it! And also I would like to thank Don'tCallMeBones, TCC, and a friend from school Rein of Review Inc (author of Grindewalds). TCC, and Don'tCallMeBones, has let me know of my mistakes. Thanks a lot guys!

Here are all of my reviewers: Thanks you guys for reviewing!!

xmarauderxforeverx, MoonNightLover, connieewing, charmedatwriting, volleygal905, someone, TCC, & Don'tCallMeBones.

Oh and a special thank you to Don'tCallMeBones for letting me use (Her eyes widened in terror, her heart pounding in her ears. Swallowing hard, she took a step back but to her dismay had no where to go as she backed into the wall. Fenrir gave a wolfish smile and transformed, the sickening crunch of his bones making her go pale. The wolfish smile remained in his second form and she nearly threw up at the glee in his eyes).


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I just want to say think you to all my readers and my reviewers, I plan to make sure all of the grammar, and spelling, and punctuation is fixed from now on. I hope u will enjoy the rest of the fic. I am so sorry for not updating for almost a couple of months please forgive me, but here is the 2nd chapter.**

**Oh, and just so you know this takes place in 6th year. some it is fluff, and just so you know Hermione was never a werewolf in the books by JKR, but she is in this story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Six months passed by, and everything was going normal, except when Snape killed Dumbledore, then everyone was sad, Harry never hated him more then anything, and what's more is that Malfoy was supposed to kill him (Dumbledore)!

And what was worse was during the school year, no one believed Harry that Draco Malfoy was a death eater.

So at Dumbledore's funereal Harry broke up with Ginny, and decided to go searching for the Horcruxs, of course not until July 31, when he turned 17. Hermione was all ready 17, turning 18 in September, and Ron already 17 in March.

But in August, he decided that the students at Hogwarts would need protection, so they would be going back to Hogwarts, and then two of the 'golden trio' would be going after while the other one would be staying at Hogwarts, protecting the school, and the students.

But during that time, they were preparing at the Burrow, then on August 23, 1997, they got their letters, so Mrs.Weasley let Fred and George take Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, to Diagon Alley.

They had to go to Madame Malkins, and Flourish and Blotts. To get new dress robes, and books. About five minutes after they got there, six death eaters showed up. Out of them it was Nott, Bellatrix Lestrang, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Crab and Goyle Sr.

Fred and George against Crab and Goyle Sr. Ron against Lestrang, Draco against Harry, Nott against Ginny, and Lucius against Hermione. Lucius shouted Crucio at her, luckily she was luckily enough to dodge it, and then she countered with Stupefy.

But sadly he dodged it. Then he yelled Crucio back at her, which unfortunately, she didn't dodge in time, and she hadn't felt this pain since that horrible night, then her lifted it after about a minute. Then he yelled some other dark courses at her.

Then he yelled Crucio at her again then she fell over, feeling like a thousands of knifes were stabbing her all over. Then when he lifted it, she looked up and saw Lestrang saying Avada Kadvada, and with that she stood up, and ran toward Ron, in such a hurry knocking him over.

And when she pointed the curse at her, and it was coming towards her, and Lucius yelled some curse at her to. With those three curses hit her at the same time, and she collapsed, and everything went black, and she thought she died.

But she heard, shouts all over. Like "Who's that, Get Dumbledore, Hospital Wing." And she woke, up, and opened her eyes, and immediately shut them. She groaned. "Hey she's awake!" said a voice.

"Well no duh, Padfoot. We all heard her groan." said another voice.

'Padfoot? Wasn't that Sirius's, nickname?' thought Hermione

And with that she reopened them, and looked around, and saw two boys on both sides of her. One of them looked like a young Remus Lupin. And the one right by him looked like a rat. On the other side, she saw someone who looked like a young Sirus Black. Then right by him was what looked like Harry. Hermione shouted "Harry?! Is that you?" and she frantically looked around for the others.

"Harry, where's the others? And where's Ron? Oh, no there not dead are they?"

"Sorry, no Harry here. I'm James. James Potter."

"Oh that's believable, if your James, then who are they?"

"Well that's Sirus Black" pointing to the boy next to him. "That's Remus Lupin" pointing to the boy across, from 'Sirus'. "And that's Peter Pettigrew."

Hermione's eyes went huge, and she said "Its official, I'm dead. But if Remus is here, then am I really dead? What? I am so confused"

"Sorry, to put a damper on your spirits, but your very much alive, young lady." Said a voice Hermione recognized as one Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Said Hermione her voice shaking, and eyes starting to water.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"No, I think the question is what are you doing here, if I remember correctly, you died about 2 months ago."

If Dumbledore was confused he didn't show it. "Young sirs, would you please leave, I must speak to this young miss, privately."

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"First young miss, tell me your name."

"Hermione Granger Sir."

"Now, Miss. Granger can you tell me the date of today?"

"Of course, August 23, 1997." "No Miss. Granger it is August 23, 1976."

Hermione felt really lighted headed, and almost fainted.

"Well, Miss. Granger seeing as how your freaked out by the names your heard, from James Potter, Sirus Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, and the date you've given me, I need you to tell me what happened to you. But do not give me any names."

"Well Professor, I was with my friends and we were school shopping in Diagon Ally and death eaters came and attacked us, and one of them was going to A.K. one of my best friends, so I ran over there, and knocked him over and I got hit by Avada Kedava, and Crucio at the same time.

"All I saw was black, I thought I was dying, but then I heard voices, then I woke up here."

"Well, Miss. Granger on all this information you've giving me, I think it's safe to safe that you've gone back in time."

"Are you positive Sir?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger."

"Oh."

"Well Miss. Granger since you are here you should finish your year here; you're a seventh year are you not?"

"Oh, yes Sir."

"What house are you?"

"Gryffindor"

"Well, a seventh year Gryffindor you shall remain, but we should change your last name, for the futures sake"

"Ok sir, but if I'm going to stay here, I think you should know that I'm..."

"A what dear?"

"A werewolf"

"Oh, dear"

"is it that bad?"

"You didn't let me finish dear, that's no problem at all! You can do your transformations in an abandoned potions room, down in the Dungeons."

"Ok, sir, thank you"

"It's no problem dear. And now that you hear you shall stay in Gryffindor common room. And I shall order all your school supplies, and don't shake your head at me dear this is a school emergency to use the school account, don't you agree?"

"Yes sir"

"and so now I must be getting going, I'm sure there are four boys out there waiting to talk to you, and have you chosen your new last name yet?"

"Oh I chose Hermione Thomas" (A.N. Dean Thomas anyone? lol)

"Oh and Miss. Granger, this is a most important thing you must not tell anyone of the future, or you are from the future, if anyone asks, you are a transfer student from Baubations, and you are an orphan."

"I am an orphan sir, my parents died last year, or in a couple years, it depends on how you look at it"

"oh I'm sorry dear. But anyway you were going to portkey here, and you were attacked, and then you apparted here, but lost all your stuff in the process. Ok?"

"Ok sir"

"Well bye Miss. Granger" Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing and said to the marauders "you all may go back in, that is if Madame Pomfrey lets you."

"Thank you sir." And the marauders walked into the hospital wing and went to Hermione.

And even if Hermione didn't know it, it was her destiny to come to 1976. Now her actual life was to start.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Well hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I know its short, but it's ok. So I won't be updating until I get two more reviews. So well bye now. Oh and I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!! so sorry!! I plan to update very soon!!ok i fixed all the misses!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Ok, I am so sorry for the long wait! sorry, I just have been so lazy, and I thought I should post this now that my finals are over... And well here is the third chapter in "When Time is Altered". And I would like to thank my wondeful beta xmarauderxforeverx.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four marauders walked back into the hospital wing, anxious to visit the mysterious girl they had found only hours earlier. It had taken a good five minutes of begging and promises to sterilize the sheets, but it was worth it-- they got in. As they walked in, they noticed the girl staring at her hands, her eyes damp with unshed tears.

Sirius turned quietly to the others, not wanting to disturb the girl "Um-- you guys? Is she-- erm... crying?" he whispered, uncomfortable with the prospect of a crying female.

Remus smacked him over the head quietly and with no harmful intent. "Well she quite obviously is injured and she's probably just received bad news from Dumbledore. I think you would very well be sobbing too."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Hermione whispered, her voice cracking in the middle of the simple sentence. The 4 boys turned to her in shock, they didn't expect her to hear-- they weren't exactly standing beside her bed.

"How did you hear us from over there?" James questioned as they made their way to her side, each sitting down on an uncomfortable chair beside her equally uncomfortable bed.

"My hearing's pretty good." She answered silently. Remus tossed the thought over in his mind-- not many people's hearing was quite that good...

The other three marauders made a distinctly fish-like shape with their mouths, in slight awe of her hearing abilities.

"If you don't mind my asking-" Peter began, and though Hermione obviously minded, continued. "how did you get so... injured?"

Hermione smiled grimly, recalling the disastrous trip. "A battle." She sighed, obviously not pleased with the answer.

Remus, being the only sensitive marauder around for many miles said "Oh," pausing for a moment, he continued on with his question. "I'm... really sorry. But if you don't mind, why are you so upset? I mean... besides the obvious." He stuttered, for some reason the simple question had confused his mouth.

"Well," Hermione began, "how would you feel if you were an orphan with none of your friends with you, were in a strange place, answering strange questions coming from strange boys who I don't know, and don't know me?" she ranted, talking quickly to squish the thought into a single sentence.

The group remained quiet for a long moment before resuming the conversation.

"Well then..." James began, "I suppose we'll just stop asking questions." he finished, flashing Hermione a friendly smile. "Though I can't help but ask... why did you call me Harry earlier?"

Hermione smiled faintly before replying, "You look eerily similar to a friend of mine."

"Why did you think Dumbledore was dead?" Peter blurted, covering his mouth quickly at his friend's glares.

Hermione chuckled softly. "It's okay. I had him confused with someone else..."

"Oh." Replied the four, though three of them quite obviously didn't believe her-- Dumbledore was rather hard to mistake.

Sirius said "So are you going here now?"

"Yeah, I am." Hermione smiled, faintly happy at the prospect of finishing her seventh year. "I'm a seventh year Gryffindor."

The marauders cheered sarcastically, though they were genuinely happy she was in their house.

"What a coincidence! So are we!" James exclaimed, the others nodding their approval.

"Wait..." Sirius near-screeched, holding his hand out, palm forward. "we still don't know your name..."  
"Hermione." She replied. "Hermione Thomas."

Madame Pomfrey then decided enough was enough, and shooed the four boys from the sterile room.

Hermione dropped her head back onto the pillow when the marauders left, tears in her eyes once again. The moment the door clicked shut she burst into tears, more upset than she had been since the death of her parents. Placing her hands around the locket that had Ron, Harry, Ginny and her on one side and her parents on the other, Hermione fell into a fitful sleep.

--Five Minutes Prior--

As the marauders walked out of the hospital wing, Remus swore he heard a sob from the Hospital wing. Respecting Hermione's privacy, he didn't say a word. Little did he know James had heard the same thing.

They entered the common room with a rare silence upon them. "Erm-- we should probably get to bed. Mrs. Potter will be here to pick up up at 10." Sirius said awkwardly, being responsible for once.

The others looked at him like he had just told them he was marrying the squid.

Remus said "The Infamous Sirius Black is saying we should go to bed now? Have you lost your marbles Sirius?"

Sirius said "Nope I left my marbles back at James house."

The marauders began to laugh loudly, oblivious to the fact that Sirius was serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Well People I hope you like it. Please review! And I hope to update soon. And again I am so sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter.


End file.
